Two Worlds
by The Apple Tree
Summary: Nine years have passed since Chihiro's adventure in the Spirit World. Unbeknownst to to her, her stay at the other side had let loose a chain of events that would inevitably shake both worlds, for the two were never meant to meet. It is up to her, once again, to protect what she holds dear - before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any way whatsoever. I also do not lay claim to Tennyson's Tears, Idle Tears, part of which is used in this chapter.

I apologise in advance for any mistakes or offending statements (if any). They are purely unintentional.

* * *

Chapter 1

Gods and mortals – they were never meant to exist side by side.

One lived as long as time never erred. The other would be crushed in a breath of unfortunate circumstance.

One was born, gifted and free, to shape and protect the world. The other, bound to necessities, faced an inevitable existence of toil and struggle for a rightful place among his peers.

The Universe directed that they should never meet, and thus had been the precept - until now.

On the lush, wind-tussled boundary of two parallel realms, an innocent promise was made between a young spirit and a little human girl – a promise to meet again. And in that moment, time froze.

"Curse is come upon us!" cried the Enchantress, as the veil crumbled and gave way to the collision of two worlds.

* * *

"_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,__  
__Tears from the depths of some divine despair__  
__Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,__  
__In looking on the happy autumn fields,__  
__And thinking of the days that are no more."__  
_

"Tennyson," Chihiro murmured as her professor smiled at her.

"That's right, Miss Ogino. Looks like you have kept up your readings," he said approvingly.

Ogino Chihiro, a full-fledged nineteen-year-old, sat in the front row of her university lecture theatre. She had decided to pursue a Literature major after the rite of passage known as high school, much to the bewilderment of those around her.

Nobody had believed her.

Chihiro had been a quiet child. Perhaps quiet was not quite the right word…_. _She was not overly talkative, but did her fair share of chattering with her peers. Nevertheless, it seemed that the conversations never revolved around her_. _She would enthuse over her friends' affairs like a good friend should, but she never indulged herself in actively chatting about her family, her crushes, about what she did on Saturday and so forth. And that suited everyone just fine, for children at that stage – really, they were just aching to show off.

She was not what you would call animated either. Naturally, as a human she _was _entitled to happiness, sadness, annoyance and the lot, but they were never shown to a great degree or excessively. She had not been the kind of child to cry just because she wanted the "blue" pencil and got the green one, or the kind to holler incessantly in an echoing living room just to make a show of throwing a temper, to the chagrin of adults. And in her teenage years, she had never made it a point to get into "catfights" over a certain boy, or to, as the saying goes, dance till the cows come home.

"Yes, Chihiro-chan is a _most _delightful student, _never _giving me any trouble at all," her elementary homeroom teacher had gushed during meet-the-parents, "Although, I do wonder sometimes how she gets along with the rest of the children. I mean, she _is _so different…"

And then, "OH of course she does answer my questions, always very correct and proper too, never speaks out of turn. I always tell the rest of the class to follow her example. I mean, how different she is from them all rascals!" when her parents wondered anxiously if she did not participate in class.

"But I think, that she _can _be like the others now and then, you see what I mean? Kids ought to be a little naughty, yes? I mean, (well I seem to mean a lot of things) it builds their confidence and creativity, doesn't it? But that's all really, Ogino-san; I'm sure she'll turn out to be a fine young woman. "

That had seemed to be the generally accepted dictum of Chihiro by the adults around her. To them, she was a diffident and good child, and someone even suggested to Mrs Ogino that they should take her to drama or speech class. Her friends, on the other hand, thought that she was a nice girl and liked her enough.

All in all, these traits were hardly those looked to in a student of Literature – a subject characterised by its expressiveness and insight into human nature. But, all in all, people had been mistaken in their judgement, too.

Chihiro was by no means shy or impassive, and she had no less confidence than most either. She was simply discreet, unselfish and mature.

She knew the right time and the right place to do the right thing. She knew that throwing tantrums would not get her anywhere, nor would fighting and arguing – it would just destroy her parents' trust in her and her friendships, both of which she treasured very much. She also knew that it was not too healthy for her to get caught up in the moment and do something that she might regret later, and after all, the moment would eventually pass like all things do in life. But most of all, she knew that she should never take anything for granted, because more often than not, _when one finally learns to cherish them, they fall. _

God knows where this maturity of hers had stemmed from, and perhaps God does know where. But most had simply attributed this to her upbringing and personality, as if having forgotten that there _had _been a time when she was simply a spoiled brat. It had all seemed so natural, and yet unnatural at the same time – her transferring to a new school and growing up practically overnight. Her parents had accepted this fact quite happily, since it lifted so many inconveniences from their shoulders, and never questioned it again, as if fearing that doing so might trigger the opposite. And besides, the change had not been too obvious in the beginning – small things like not fussing over their moving to a new prefecture, lending a hand around the kitchen, and so on.

Chihiro herself, however, had been quite stunned at her own change. She had felt that after emerging from the red brick tunnel with her parents – had it already been nine years ago? – she had awoken a more matured girl who could suddenly put things into perspective, much like what the aftereffects of a mid-life crisis would feel. A single thought had flown through her mind then, as she looked at the car that was invaded by moss: _I need to treasure these things, or I just might lose them. _

Nevertheless, she could not, for the life of her, remember just what had triggered this new-found awareness. Somehow, she had felt that exploring the old tunnel had not been her only activity that afternoon, but that was a preposterous idea. After all, it had simply been a run-down abandoned amusement park entrance that had yielded nothing singularly attractive on the other side. Or had it…?

"Yes, Miss Ogino? Please continue. That was very good."

Chihiro started. She stared at her professor for a while, uncomprehending.

The professor – Professor Wright– was really quite an old man, fully equipped with white hair, white beard and a pair of exaggerated glasses that fell neatly on his nose-bridge, just enough to miss his eyes. Really, seeing as how he was already so fuzzy and white, he might as well be one of the famous Wright brothers himself! His voice was also crackling and rusted – definitely a disadvantage in the formidable lecture theatre. Perhaps it was suitably fortunate that he had such a small class (amounting to 10 students in total), and after all, it was only a side course - English poetry - to the main Literature course, so he could not possibly have had high expectations for the outcome.

The professor cleared his throat again – its effect diminished by age. Somewhere, a girl giggled.

Chihiro snapped back to attention at once and blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I was – well, I was – erm, I honestly don't know how I had wandered off."

Professor Wright gave a shrewd glance to his favourite student, and Chihiro felt uncomfortably as if she was being appraised.

Then he beamed. "That's quite alright, Miss Ogino! We all have these little – _ah –_ private moments, if I may say so myself. Too bad, though, that was a fabulous explanation you've got there a while ago. You may sit now."

Turning abruptly, he called out, "Miss Kaname!"

The seat next to Chihiro shook violently as Kaname Reiko shot up in a flurry of stationery. "Yes, sir!"

"Please explain the last two lines of the first stanza of Tennyson's Tears, Idle Tears," the professor instructed, a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

"...It means that he is looking at the happy fields in autumn, and that he is thinking of the days that have passed."

Silence reigned for a few seconds as the professor waited – perhaps naïvely – for the next words that would never come.

"And that is all, Miss Kaname?"

"Yes, sir," Reiko said in all due solemnity.

Professor Wright clucked his tongue reprovingly, "You, young woman, need to do better. I know you're not stupid, come on now."

The class snorted.

Reiko threw her head back indignantly. "But I _did _do better! At least I got the "past" part right. Do you remember what I said the last lesson? I said – "

"And that is nothing to be proud of," he cut in hastily before he could be forced to relive her particularly gruesome response in her earlier attempt. "Please, try again, or I'll be forced to fail you."

"Well, I suppose he is sad, because he is reliving the past. I'm right, aren't I?" Reiko grinned, seeming to be extremely pleased with herself.

The professor looked relieved. "And…? The past, why the past?"

Reiko looked contemplative for a moment, "Perhaps because the past could never catch up with him again…"

Chihiro looked at Reiko in her rare (or perhaps not so rare after all) moment of thoughtfulness. She felt a dull pang in her chest. _Perhaps because the past could never catch up with him again…the past…the past…?_

Then, as if replaying a broken tape, the images started to run again. A flash of azure sky, reflections of a sparkling sea, a beautiful old bathhouse, a steamy boiler room and a graceful white dragon...

Somewhere in her peripheral consciousness, she faintly registered Reiko's words as she continued to drawl through her explanations…

And then, blackness.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, when is she going to wake up…" a distinctly distressed female voice murmured.

"I had no idea Ogino-san was anaemic…"

"She must have fainted from your ridiculous answer, Reiko-san." A smack sounded, followed by more sniffing.

"Doctor, how is she?"

More voices.

"Oh dear, should I ring her parents? But aren't they in Kyoto now…" This one sounded like a feeble croak.

"They'll be no use, I reckon."

"But they should be notified, shouldn't they?"

"I don't think we're helping, are we?" A sigh. "Kaname-san, calm yourself."

"But what should we _do?" _The female voice wailed again.

"Doctor…"

"ALL RIGHT, all of you, OUT," the stern voice of the doctor boomed. There was a pause of silence, followed almost immediately by a fresh wave of racket.

Chihiro finally cracked open an eye – and was immediately blinded by the flashing white teeth of one Kaname Reiko.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Chihiro finally gathered that she was in the university infirmary. She also noticed her friend's teary face just inches from her own. She chuckled inwardly. _Trust Reiko to fool around one moment and become completely emotional the next…_

"I see you're alright now, Ogino-san," the doctor said as he scribbled on his clipboard. "You should be fine to go home later today. It was just a bout of anaemia, I gather. I'll take my leave now."

Chihiro shook her head, bewildered. _Anaemia? Wait, I fainted? Well, that makes sense, seeing how I'm at the infirmary now… But I don't have anaemia. What time is it, I wonder? _

"Isn't that great, Chi-chan? And everyone was so worried about you just a moment ago!" Reiko sniffled in true dramatic fashion.

Chihiro started. _Everyone? But that means…_

"Ogino-san!" A chorus of voices greeted her as she turned, stunned, to face the entire English Poetry class gathered at her bed.

"Why are all of you here? What about class?" Chihiro asked, surprised.

A tall figure stepped forward. She recognised him as Ikeda Tasuke, the guy who sat a row behind her in class. He was also known, less formally, as the glasses-guy with a crush on the biggest idiot in class, _aka_ Reiko.

"It's lunch now. Besides, we can't go anywhere without our professor," he explained.

Professor Wright took this as a cue to press up next to Chihiro's bedside (because he was just slightly short) and inspect her critically.

He clucked, "You need to take better care of your health, my dear girl. Eat more meat! And bananas! Bananas are always good."

"I agree. Bananas are the best," Reiko nodded, hiding a grin behind her hand.

Chihiro rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend's antics. "I'm sure, Professor. I'll make sure to eat lots of bananas."

The small Professor hummed in a satisfied manner, glad that for once, somebody was going to heed his advice (never-mind that deep down, he probably knew better).

Ikeda coughed discreetly and smiled apologetically at Chihiro. "Well, we should probably stop disturbing your rest and get going now."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a "And don't you come to class this afternoon, you hear?" from her severe Professor.

Reiko gave her one last hug and exited along with the rest of the class.

Chihiro sat contemplating. She didn't know what to think. She was not well acquainted with medicine, but she was almost certain that fainting from anaemia did not occur frequently to people without any history of anaemia. Then again, she could not come up with any other plausible explanation either. If only she could remember…

A breeze fluttered by, ruffling her senses as she caught the salty tang of the sea. Their university was situated near the coast, after all.

_As I thought, I still prefer rivers. _

Closing her eyes, Chihiro let her mind wander.

_Unbidden, the image of a red brick amusement park entrance was conjured. A young girl of about ten stood in front of it, her brown ponytail swaying with the wind._

Chihiro frowned and tried to concentrate on the image. However, a split second later, the peaceful picture dissolved into one of chaos.

_The red brick walls crumbled in a destructive fit of rage as the wind picked up its speed. The earth moaned and shook with the impact of the falling bricks. __Amongst the rubble and the gale, the brown-haired girl stood, her purple hairband shining in the face of ruin._

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews and comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The regular disclaimer applies.

Author's note: A good portion of the _Italics _used in this story represent either Chihiro's thoughts or the things that she sees in her mind. Just to clear up any confusion.

Also, to **Bloophearts**: Thank you for reviewing, and for your kind words. I'll strive not to disappoint:)

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Sen…" _

_"Sen…are you well?" _

_"We are still here…"_

_"We are waiting for you…Chihiro."_

_._

_._

_._

"Chi-chan?"

She opened her eyes. Her chest hurt, and her mind was still disoriented from…_what exactly? _

_I can't remember…_

Reiko was leaning over her concernedly, "Are you better now?"

Chihiro nodded with a tired smile and sat up. Glancing out of the infirmary window, she saw that it was already quite late. The last vestiges of the evening sun cast strange dancing shadows over the room, obscuring its sanitising whiteness.

"I'm sorry, Reiko-chan, I blacked out on you again," she said apologetically.

Reiko shook her head impatiently. "Don't talk nonsense, Chi-chan. Are you ready to go? I'll take you home."

"It's alright, I can –"

Reiko cut her off with a glare. "Oh no, you don't! What will I do if you get knocked down in the middle of the road?"

Chihiro thought aloud that she did not think it very possible, seeing as how she would be travelling by train and the underpass was just next to the campus. Unfortunately, she just received another scowl.

The argument having yielded a clear win, the two girls emerged from the infirmary and followed the little uphill path onto the main university road. A small car was parked at the curb. A lanky silhouette leaned against the door.

"Tasuke-kun!"

Their classmate turned at the sound of his name.

"Good evening Reiko-san, Ogino-san," He nodded at them, pushing up his glasses with a finger nervously.

Chihiro tried to suppress a grin and failed. He was always so conscious in front of his beloved Reiko, pity that the latter was simply too dense to take notice.

"How are you, Ogino-san?" Ikeda inquired politely.

"I'm fine now, Ikeda-kun, thanks. What are you doing here at this time, though?" Chihiro asked, a curious note in her voice.

"I was asked to pick you girls up," he replied.

Chihiro's eyebrows flew up.

"I see…thank you…"

She turned to regard her female friend wryly. Reiko simply blushed.

Clearly the little devil was not as thick as she had mistakenly assumed her to be. Indeed, she wondered if her friend had ever been what she appeared to be.

Kaname Reiko was in no way a disagreeable piece of specimen. Quite the contrary, in fact. The feisty young woman boasted a slender figure with feminine embellishments at all the right places. Her glossy dyed curls fell almost naturally (granted, it was not natural) like a fancy curtain around her heart-shaped face. Her thickly-lashed eyes were a powerful reflection of her capricious tempers – challenging and passionate the first, poignant and romantic the next. She could not be described as naturally beautiful or pretty, but she was undeniably attractive.

A strong, alluring character such as hers could not possibly have produced an impassive response to the advances of the opposite sex. People might have thought Reiko an idiot, but Chihiro knew that she was most definitely not stupid.

She glanced at her two classmates again. Reiko seemed to have said something, and Ikeda was looking at her as if she had sprouted a moustache.

A sudden realisation washed over Chihiro. She laughed. _Ah, I get it now. _

Reiko stared at her. "Hey! Why are you laughing Chi-chan? Don't you agree with me?! Pink goes better with my silver stilettos, doesn't it?" she said earnestly, completely missing Ikeda's embarrassed mutter of "How should I know?"

"What? You're not asking Ikeda-kun about what to wear to our college dance, are you?" Chihiro said, amused.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're so cruel, Reiko-chan."

Reiko frowned at her. Chihiro simply smiled back.

Despite Reiko's manipulation of Ikeda's affections, Chihiro knew that their interactions ran deeper than that. She did not believe for a second that her friend would continuously take advantage of the other's feelings – after all, Reiko knew better than anyone that feelings were sacred, being such an emotional girl herself. As for Ikeda, Chihiro suspected that he was probably fully aware of it all, but was nevertheless still determined to catch her with his own hands, unlike so many others, who put up a front without knowing what they're truly after.

"What are you smiling for now?" Reiko prodded her, as they filed into the car.

"Nothing. I'm just jealous, you know," Chihiro said sincerely.

"Of what?"

"You."

"I don't understand you," Reiko said, perplexed.

She was just brushed off with a laugh.

* * *

Chihiro sighed and leaned against the cool window pane. The three of them had settled into a comfortable silence.

_How nice, I wonder when it's my turn to experience this kind of romance. _

_"There was a boy…once…" _

Chihiro started. But Reiko was asleep and Ikeda did not look back at her.

_"Who…?"_

_"Perhaps you'll remember soon." _

_"What will I remember?" _

_"Those that you once treasured and loved…they need you…" _

The voice was familiar. But of course it would be, after all it was her own, resounding in her mind.

A fresh wave of sights and sounds burst before her dazed eyes. It was like watching a movie – one in which she acted.

_A woman with her long chocolate hair tied in a white ribbon was scrubbing some linen in an old-fashioned wooden tub. Steam rose from the baths behind her. She looked up then, and Chihiro could see her wistful expression. _

_"Sen…" _

_The first scene faded, and Chihiro now found herself standing in the interior of a small cottage. _

_A fire crackled in the fireplace, breathing life into the place and illuminating the inhabitants within. A ludicrous old woman with a ginormous head of white hair and a severely crooked nose sat in her armchair, knitting absent-mindedly. _

_"Sen…are you well?"_

_Before Chihiro could answer, she was whisked away yet again. _

_This time, it was to a quaint, steamy boiler room. The numerous boilers wheezed and sighed as an old man in sunglasses operated them with his six arms. Occasionally, he would issue out a gruff order to no one in particular – or so Chihiro thought, until she saw the tiny black bobs that peeked out from a crack in the wall. _

_"I wonder how Sen is getting along…Well, seems like _we _are still here, eh?" _

_ Chihiro closed her eyes as the room around her inevitably melted into something else. _

_Her eyelids fluttered open as she felt, rather than saw, that which unfolded before her. A gentle breeze caressed her hair, and she tasted a sweet freshness on the tip of her tongue. She found herself standing on the spring banks of a beautiful river that stretched into the distance, its waters swirling and shimmering in the light of dawn. Tentatively, Chihiro reached out a finger towards the lustrous waves. It was cool and soothing to the touch. _

_Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her. There was a breath of a whisper on her neck. _

_"Don't be afraid." _

_Chihiro turned, only to catch a glimpse of flowing forest green hair and a straight back clad in black haori. The words, carried by the wind, reached her ears,_

_"We are waiting for you…Chihiro." _

When Chihiro was brought back to her senses again, she was crying. She was not bawling or sniffling, but tears were indeed trickling down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness or grief, and they were most definitely not tears of happiness. They could best be described as tears of longing. But longing for what – that was something not even she herself could begin to shed light on.

What did the images mean, what was the voice just now, what had it all got to do with her, was it even real…Somewhere, somehow, she thought she knew the answers, and yet she did not…Her chest just hurt, like how it did before she had passed out in class that morning…

Chihiro gasped.

"Wha…what happened…are we there already? Eh?" Reiko mumbled groggily as she sat up in her seat.

Ikeda's voice rang out from the front. "Go back to sleep, we're not there yet."

"Ah? Okay, then…" And within seconds, Kaname Reiko was back in dreamland.

Chihiro, however, was clutching the front of her blouse with a pained expression.

_…I heard them before…I remember; it was in my dream at the infirmary. No, not only that. I had a nightmare too…_

_…the girl with the purple hairband…but that was me, wasn't it? No, it can't be... why would it be? But…they said my name…Sen…_

_Sen? _

_Who…is Sen? _

_My name is Chihiro. …Chihiro_

_…A name. He said my name. _

_Who is he? _

_Why can't I remember? What am I supposed to remember? _

_Who am I? …_

_"Stop."_

Chihiro stopped. The tears were falling freely now.

_"Tell me, what should I do?" _

_"Go back to the beginning…to the place where it had all begun."_

* * *

"Ahh, we're finally here. My butt hurts," Reiko stretched and complained as the two girls got out of the car.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Be thankful, you brat," Reiko grumbled.

Chihiro smiled at her, "Thank you, Reiko-chan. Really. You're a great friend."

She turned to their voluntary chauffeur, "Ikeda-kun, too. Thank you for the ride."

Reiko gave her friend a queer look as Ikeda raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Don't say it so seriously, Chi-chan. It sounds as if we won't ever see you again."

"Don't be silly."

"Well, I'm sorry for being concerned. By the way –"

She was cut off as a truck vroomed past.

"Oh yes," Chihiro said quickly, before Reiko could regain her thoughts. "I've mentioned this before, but I'll be visiting my parents this weekend. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Reiko furrowed her brows. "Oh right, you'll be missing the dance. What a pity."

"I know."

"Can't be helped then. We'll show you our photos and make you jealous," Reiko grinned, patting Chihiro on her shoulder.

Chihiro gave her friend a playful push towards the car. "Shouldn't you be going already?"

"I got it, I got it. Good night then, Chi-chan. Don't faint again!"

Reiko called out, waving her hand in farewell.

"I'll see you soon!"

.

.

.

But the morning train did not bring Chihiro to her parents. It brought her to the place in her dreams, to the place where she had grown up as a ten-year-old.

She typed out a carefully crafted message with an effective excuse to her parents, so that they would not worry themselves unnecessarily over her absence.

"Nakanojo Station," the mechanical voice announced again.

Shouldering her backpack, Chihiro stepped onto the platform. Although it was a Friday, the train station remained sparsely occupied since it was only a small rural town. The ticket collector lazily took her ticket as she passed through the manned gate.

Chihiro smiled to herself as she inhaled the crisp country air. She could see the misty outlines of the mountain range in the distance. She had not seen such mountains in a long time. It felt good to be back.

An elderly woman whom she recognised as one of her fellow passengers toddled past. Chihiro followed, a purple hairband clutched in one hand.

It was her treasure – the hairband. She did not remember where she had gotten it from, but it had always been her favourite. She did not wear it often, however, since she had become accustomed to wearing black ones as had been required of her by her strict junior high school. Nevertheless, she always kept it close – either in her bag or under her pillow when she slept. Somehow, it gave her a sense of warmth and nostalgia.

She fingered it thoughtfully.

It had appeared in her dream. Or perhaps nightmare was a more accurate description. There had been so much destruction…it had looked so _desolate _and _unreal. _And she had been there – her ten-year-old self had seen everything. The purple hairband had been _hers._

But then, she had had another dream – one in which she had been surrounded by kind voices. _They were so kind…_

_And they were not lies._

Chihiro shook herself and continued walking towards her destination.

The old amusement park entrance was exactly as she had remembered it. The mossy discoloured roof, the faded red brick walls, the looming black tunnel…and even the bizarre guardian statue – they were all there. Chihiro let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

_It's been too long since I last came here…_

She regarded her surroundings for a moment, before looking down at her hand again. Then, swiftly, she tossed back her brown tresses and deftly fastened them with her precious hairband.

Without another glance back, she headed resolutely into the gaping black mouth.

* * *

_It's familiar…it's so familiar. _

Chihiro gazed at the scenery laid out before her.

She was standing on a vast grassy plain speckled with ivory rocks. The clear blue sky unfolded above her like an endless parchment, only wrinkled occasionally by the soft white clouds that rolled by languidly. Here, the wind danced freely. Crouching, Chihiro picked up a small pebble. It was smooth and polished. She guessed that the place had once carried a flowing river. Standing again, Chihiro saw a small flight of stone steps in the distance and started towards it.

And in that one instant, everything shattered.

She stumbled as the ground beneath her feet began to tremble. _No, no…_Chihiro whirled around just as a particular strong gust invaded her eyes. When she opened them again, it had already begun.

Exactly as she had feared, the red bricks were tumbling with immense energy. She watched, with a kind of horrified fascination, as the walls collapsed and rapidly sealed off the black tunnel below. Crash after crash rang out, the noise deafening and resonant even as she stood in the great plains. The wind howled, as if it was in pain. A short while later, only rubble and broken glass lay at her feet.

Silence reigned for a split second. Then, Chihiro started to run.

Tearing up the stone steps, she soon found herself in the midst of an empty street lined with shuttered old-fashioned shops. But she did not stop. Her heart pounded as she followed the intricate twists and turns of the cobbled lanes. No one spared her a glance, because there _was _no one around.

Her mind was in a blank. She did not wonder about where she was. She did not wonder about what she should do. And she did not wonder about the voice that had brought her there in the first place. All Chihiro knew was that she had to _run._

_._

_._

_._

She didn't know how long she had been running. Eventually, she felt the exhaustion settling into her legs and lungs, and was finally forced to stop. Breathing heavily, she looked around.

Chihiro found herself standing in the middle of a bridge. It was old-fashioned and planked with wood. What stood out were the brightly painted red railings that flanked either side of it. A calm waterway ran below.

Gradually, she relaxed. She walked over to one side and watched as the water eased through the arch of the bridge. Now that she was all grown up, she couldn't climb onto the railings anymore…

Suddenly, she felt compelled to turn around.

A boy around her age stood a distance away, watching her. He was clad traditionally in a white kimono and black haori. A hair tie clasped his long forest green hair at the neck. He stood absolutely still, observing her with a pair of emerald eyes. They were beautiful eyes…so clear yet so unfathomable. They were not the eyes of an earthly mortal.

Chihiro stared back, her curious dark eyes boring into his.

Her lips moved.

"Haku…"

She missed his surprised expression as her memories came rushing back.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Author's note: In this chapter, I've spent some time characterising the other characters in my story, namely Reiko. I had hoped to bring out Chihiro's character this way, through putting her next to different personalities, as I wasn't sure if my description of her personality in the first chapter was adequate. I also know I've spent quite a long time detailing Chihiro's process of returning to the spirit world. This is because I felt that it would be quite a confusing process, since her memory had been erased at the end of the movie and all that. I'm not sure if it worked out, and I hope to hear what you think:)

As always, reviews and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
